Lost
by Meiko M
Summary: Songfic and Oneshot. Takes place while Bella's on her way to Volterra to stop Edward, her thoughts on everything that's happened and will happen.


AN: This is my first Twilight fan fiction, and I know it's not much (it's a songfic and a one-shot) but the second I heard this song I thought it fit parts of New Moon perfectly and had to write.

The song is "Lost" by Michael Buble. Please read and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Twilight or any other Stephenie Meyer novels, I would most definitely **not** be sitting here writing fan fictions. Thus the word "fan".

Lost

_a Twilight fan fiction_

By: Meiko M

----

Sitting next to Alice, who had curled up into a ball again, Bella was becoming slowly more and more fed up with how long the plane's flight was taking. Fidgeting with a piece of her hair, she couldn't stop squirming.

_Can't this plane go any faster?! I wish I could just be there RIGHT now and stop him… I don't care if he doesn't want to see me. He's going to face me and he's going to CONTINUE to live damnit!_

_Every perfect hair on his head, every smile on his beautiful face, every inch of him has to continue existing. If not, I don't know what I'd…_

Stopping mid thought, Bella winced and hunched over for a second in pain. Alice, noticing this, put a slender hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? What hurts?"

Looking up, Bella shook her head. "I'm fine. I just wish this plane would go faster. Has anything changed?"

"No… he's still bordering on the dramatic as he was planning before. As of right now, at least." She added with a small grimace. Glancing over Bella, she noticed the anxiety had really riled her up. "Why don't you try to get some rest? We still have a few hours as it is and jumping around won't help speed it up. You're going to need your energy for when we land."

"That's a close to impossible request, I don't think even the strongest sleeping pills would knock me out," then seeing Alice was about to offer one, she added, "not that we need to try." Bella wrinkled her nose as Alice reached under her seat and brought up her cream Gucci purse.

"I really don't want to sleep Alice.." She put in, tentatively. _It's not like I have a choice in the matter. If she wants me to take a sleeping pill, there's no way in heck I'll be able to escape on this plane.. _Despite the thought, Bella was unable to not move a few inches away.

"Relax Bella, I'm just getting out my iPod for you. If you refuse to try resting, you can at least calm yourself down a little bit. Here," she finished, shoving the tiny silver device into Bella's hands.

Sighing, Bella placed in the earphones and turned it on. Alice smiled in victory and leaned back over in her seat, focusing again on the future.

The first song was an Iron Maiden song. Bella wrinkled her nose again in distaste and skipped it. The next was a Kenny Chesney song, followed by a Barry Manilow piece. Despite her turbulent thoughts and anxiety, Bella felt some of the nerves slipping away to be replaced by a transient calm. Relaxing back into her seat, she had to acknowledge to herself that Alice was right. Wasting all of her energy by wishing the plane to go faster wouldn't help them in the long run.

She let her mind wander to what would happen, and didn't notice as the song finished to be replaced by a Michael Buble one.

'I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the right man was on the wall  
If I don't land'…

Bella sat up a little, now focused on the song. _That's.. pretty. _

'Days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying  
Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late'

Bella frowned. The lyrics were strangely.. relevant to the situation between.. him, and herself.

_I hope that __I'm__ not __to__ late. I'm coming for you, Edward. _And with that statement and with his name, though she gave a tiny wince as a spasm of pain shot through her heart, Bella felt a warmth spread through her entire being.

''Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through'

_Light, like what you've given to my life. Light is what you've filled my heart with. I may not be very good at much, and I may not be much beyond average or plain, but I will rescue you. I will be there for you and with you. I won't let you die. _She finished the last thought with a slight nod of her own head, and sat back into the seat to listen to the rest of the song.

It was going to be a long flight, but with this new determination that the song had brought and the thought of Edward, Bella was able to endure it.

_I won't lose him. Edward__ as long as I have a say in it__, you'll never be lost…_

-Fin-

-----

Please leave me a review; If I'm not overly awful at writing Twilight fanfictions, I'll think about writing a serious (and long) one.  
-_Meiko M_


End file.
